Los hombres no lloran
by Silbandoalaluna
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando tienes un encuentro en un baño abandonado con la persona que mas detestas y los sentimientos se encuentran a flor de piel?... Llorar es para débiles, no para sangres pura... DM x HG. Oneshoot


"_Los hombres no lloran"_

_¡Aquí llego de nuevo, esta vez con un one-shoot, es un Dramione que transcurre durante el sexto libro y nada… espero les guste!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni los personajes ni nada del mundo de HP me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de la grandiosa J.K. Rowling. – aunque gustosa me quedaría con un Draco n.n ¿ustedes? -_

_Los hombres no lloran _– Escuchó Draco el eco de las palabras de su padre retumbando en su cabeza, mientras se encontraba sentado sobre el frió suelo abrazando sus piernas, con su cabello rubio platinado cayéndole en mechones rebeldes, cubriendo y ensombreciendo su cara húmeda y sus ojos rojos y calientes de tanto llorar.

De donde podría haber sacado esa tontería tan grande su padre – se dijo molesto – ¿acaso el ser hombre le quitaba el derecho de tener emociones?...

En ese momento necesitaba descargarse de alguna forma, la única vía de escape, que no fuera molestar a los otros ni golpear a algún alumno menor que él, era llorar. Si, llorar hasta cansarse en un lugar donde nadie lo encontrara. Ese lugar, el baño abandonado del tercer piso.

Las imágenes se agolpaban en su cabeza a una velocidad alarmante, no quería pensar pero estaba desesperado, las cosas se le escapaban de las manos. Además ese lugar no podía ser menos lúgubre y acogedor.

Una escena en particular llegó a su mente, una de cuando tenía 6 años, la primera vez que había escuchado esa frase… "los hombres no lloran"

**-- Flash Back--**

_El se encontraba jugando en los terrenos de la mansión con una escoba increíble, la que su tía Bellatrix había traído para el hace unos días atrás… ¡y por merlín, él adoraba esa escoba!_

_Pegando unas pataditas sobre el suelo, se elevó algunos centímetros en el aire, haciendo que el viento ondeara su sudadera y desordenara un poco algunos mechones de su platinado y sedoso cabello._

_En un intento de movilizarse con más rapidez, se irguió sobre la escoba haciendo a esta moverse con lentitud, al ver su logro sonrió con satisfacción. Pero ese ritmo no era suficiente, ¡quería mas!, así que se irguió un poco más sobre la escoba haciendo que esta se moviera a una velocidad visiblemente mayor, pero como tenía pocos días de aprender a utilizarla no supo maniobrarla con esa velocidad, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo a más de metro ½ de altura, no le dolió mucho el golpe, aunque lo que en verdad le entristeció, fue levantar la cabeza y ver que su preciada escoba había ido a parar contra un gran árbol y se había partido en varios trozos._

_Se acerco con cautela a lo que había sido su increíble escoba, y haciendo pucheros se arrodilló y tomó una de las astillas que estaban regadas en el suelo, mientras sentía un líquido calido salir de sus ojos, pasar por sus mejillas y perderse bajo su corta barbilla._

_Así estuvo largo rato, tendido en suelo llorando su escoba. Hasta cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro, se movió visiblemente asombrado y se volteó con lentitud aun con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro y el pedazo de astilla en sus pequeñas manos._

_Se sorprendió al ver a su padre arrodillado a su altura, mirándolo fijamente y con el seño notoriamente fruncido._

_- Draco suelta eso – siseó fríamente, golpeando las manos del pequeño rubio, haciendo que este votara de sorpresa al suelo la astilla de su antes amada escoba._

_- Mi escoba se rompió papá – lloró el rubio, hipando de pronto y refregando sus ojos._

_- Seca esas lagrimas Draco, mañana iremos al callejón Diagon y te comprare otra escoba mejor que esta – dijo su padre poniendo énfasis en sus primeras palabras – Recuerda, los hombres no lloran, menos los Malfoy._

_- si papá – respondió el rubio secando con sus mangas sus ojos enrojecidos._

_- llorar es cosa de débiles, no de sangres pura, esos sentimientos de debilidad déjalos para los impuros – comentó Lucius con una sonrisa torcida mientras revolvía el lacio pelo de Draco._

_- No volveré a llorar papá, te lo prometo – hipó el rubio, mirando a su padre fijamente con sus ojos grises aún humedecidos._

**-- Fin Flash Back—**

Como le hubiera gustado que el problema por el que lloraba ahora fuera tan fácil de solucionar con dinero. Pero no lo era, y ni siquiera tenía a sus padres consigo para pedir ayuda, esto tendría que afrontarlo solo.

Dio un largo suspiro acompañado de un hipido bastante estridente a su parecer.

Se arremangó la camisa en su antebrazo izquierdo y se quedó perdido en la marca que era su tormento en esos momentos. Una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca, macabra y jodidamente real. Nunca debió aceptarla, él no era un asesino y lo sabía, pero si no cumplía con lo que se le había encomendado lo matarían, a él y a sus padres.

Él no quería matar al viejo chiflado de Dumbledore, ya lo había intentado de varios modos, sin resultado. ¡Y merlín sabía cuan agradecido estaba por ello!

Unos pasos cercanos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Secó con el puño derecho de su camisa rápidamente sus ojos, bajó la camisa de su antebrazo izquierdo presuroso y se levantó del suelo para ver quien era el iluso que se atrevía a entrometerse en ese momento en el único lugar donde encontraba paz, fuera quien fuera, se las cargaría con él.

Hermione corrió hasta el baño del tercer piso, sabía que nadie la buscaría allí y en esos momentos sinceramente no se le apetecía ver a nadie, estaba triste y quería llorar un poco a solas. No entendió el porqué, pero ver a Ron y a Lavander besándose como si el mundo se fuera a acabar la hizo enfurecer hasta más no poder, talvez por eso le había atacado con esa bandada de pájaros asesinos. Y con Harry la verdad no quería hablar, ya que debería estar ocupado celebrando la victoria de Gryffindor sobre Slytherin.

Aunque había que decir que su jugador estrella no había participado, la verdad Draco Malfoy estaba extraño desde el comienzo de ese año, ya no se preocupaba del quidditch y eso que era capitán, además que ahora ya casi ni le veía en el gran comedor, solo en clases y siempre parecía llevar un aire cansado, abatido, como ido a otra parte lejos de hogwarts… ¿Qué estaría tramando?

¡Hola, tierra llamando a Hermione, tú estas triste por Ron! – Se dijo para si, enojándose con su pensamiento – Estas pensando en Draco Malfoy!... Era cierto, ¿cuando sus pensamientos se habían centrado en él? Y a fin de cuentas, que tenía que importarle ese hurón que no hacia más que molestarla y decirle sangre sucia a diestra y siniestra. Nada, eso es lo que tenía que importarle. Nada -Algún día me las pagara todas ese Malfoy -

Se sorprendió al ver que por estar tan concentrada en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a su destino. Así que dejando atrás los pensamientos que revoloteaban por su cabeza, abrió la puerta del baño y se internó en el, conteniendo un gritito de sorpresa al ver a alguien que no fuera Myrtle la llorona dentro, de pie frente a ella, como esperándola.

Draco observó a la castaña superior, y con una sonrisa de medio lado que no se molestaba en esconder. No podría haber sido nadie mejor que ella, ahora si descargaría todo lo que sentía sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Pero mira que casualidad, la sangre sucia por aquí – Siseó con frialdad, resaltando las palabras "Sangre y Sucia" –

- Malfoy – susurró la castaña, sorprendida y dolida con las palabras del rubio. Pensó en largarse de inmediato al verle, pero se contuvo de hacerlo, ya estaba harta de él, no aguantaría que se riera de ella, no esta vez.

- Quien te hizo llorar impura, Potty o acaso la comadreja Weasley – preguntó con una sonrisa torcida y las palabras cargadas de maldad.

- Podría preguntarte lo mismo hurón, ya que podría jurar que estabas haciendo lo mismo – Hermione le miró fijamente a sus ojos grises, los cuales se veían bastante hinchados y rojos, la única respuesta razonable que daba a esto era 1) Le había caído polvo pica-pica a los ojos de esos que creaban los gemelos weasley en su tienda o 2) había estado llorando, y por la expresión de sorpresa del Rubio al escuchar sus palabras, tenía la impresión de que la alternativa 2 era la mas acertada.

- ¿¡Llorando yo!? – Trató de excusarse el Rubio alterado – Yo no lloro Granger, eso se lo dejo a los impuros débiles como tú -

- Claro Malfoy – dijo riendo con sarcasmo la castaña, desafiando al rubio con la mirada y avanzando un paso a él – No sabes mentir hurón.

- Bueno da igual si me crees o no, no eres más que una pobre - sangre - sucia – Siseo este hiriente acercándose otro paso hacía la Gryffindor.

- deberías cambiar tu vocabulario, ¿no crees?, ya esta un poco pasado de moda – avanzó otro paso enfurecida.

- Tú no lo mereces, para mí siempre serás una empollona sangre sucia, para que cambiar si así te defino perfectamente – resolvió Draco arrastrando las palabras y sonriendo de medio lado, viendo a Hermione colorearse de furia frente a él, eso le agradaba, incluso podía sentir como su interior ya se iba calmando.

Odio puro.

Ambos ya estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, aunque ninguno de los dos pareció percatarse de ello, ya que estaban más concentrados en buscar palabras hirientes destinadas al que tenían en frente. Se odiaban, eso estaba claro para ambos y para cualquiera que hubiera visto la escena habría dicho lo mismo. Aunque talvez la cercanía lo habría hecho dudar.

- Eres un imbesil – chilló hermione hastiada del chico, y percatándose por primera vez de la cercanía de ambos le empujó con fuerza golpeando el pecho del chico con ambas manos hacia atrás.

Draco recibió el empujón desprevenido, ya que aunque no quisiera admitirlo frente a ella, llorar le había dejado un poco mareado y sin fuerzas, por lo que en un acto-reflejo al ser empujado por la Gryffindor, se agarró firmemente de las muñecas de esta tirándola por inercia hacia él.

A ambos chicos la cercanía les tomó con sorpresa. Por un lado Hermione, que fue la primera en reaccionar trato de alejarse de inmediato del chico pero se vio atrapada por las manos del rubio en sus muñecas que no la dejaban moverse a ningún lado. Por otro lado, Draco había caído en un estado de shock, ya que no podía aceptar que ante la cercanía con Granger, lo primero en lo que se hubiera fijado fuera en sus labios, que para ser una sangre sucia no estaban nada mal.

Se mantuvieron en esa posición unos segundos donde Hermione atrapada a Malfoy, se había percatado en el exquisito perfume de este, un olor a menta que comenzaba a llenarla y a atontarla cada segundo que pasaba. Al igual Draco, saliendo poco a poco de su estado en shock comenzó a sentir un agradable aroma a chocolate que lo embriagaba mejor que una botella de whisky de fuego. Fueron segundos, que parecieron siglos.

Hermione nuevamente fue la primera en reaccionar ante la situación, y comenzó a forcejear con el chico que parecía estar en un transe peor al que ella había caído.

-Malfoy, suéltame o gritaré – amenazó la castaña, levantando la vista para ver fijamente a los grises ojos del chico.

Draco pareció reaccionar ante el gesto de la Leona y se rió en su cara, pero sin soltarle de las muñecas.

- Grita lo que quieras – dijo el rubio en son de burla – aunque dudo que alguien te oiga, recuerda que es de madrugada y estamos en un baño abandonado ¿lo olvidaste? –

_¡Diablos!_ – se maldijo Hermione interiormente, porque por primera vez se daba cuenta de que el hurón estaba en la razón.

- Además – siguió el rubio con una sonrisa picaresca que hizo que Hermione se enrojeciera levemente con el gesto, cosa que Draco no pasó por alto – Estoy seguro, de que soñabas con este momento-

- Eso quisieras tú – dijo la castaña cohibida rehuyendo la mirada del slytherin que estaba segura, en esos momentos estaba posada sobre la suya.

Se quedaron en un silencio incomodo para ambos unos instantes. Hermione se preguntaba por que Malfoy no le respondía. Draco se preguntaba que mierda le estaba pasando con tener a Granger tan cerca que no podía ni responder, él buscaba desquitarse con ella, gritarle un par de cosas, que ellas se las devolviera, utilizarla como a una pera de box y descargar su frustración. Deseaba herirla, pero no sabía por que demonios no podía hacerlo.

Hermione en un último intento de separarse del chico, sacudió con fuerza los brazos, solo logrando que este los apretara más con sus manos y soltara una sonrisa con la comisura de los labios, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la castaña que sintió que algo se remecía dentro de ella. ¡Por favor Hermione es Draco Malfoy, arranca antes de que pase algo de lo que te arrepentirás toda tu vida! Con este pensamiento la castaña no encontró nada mejor que darle un fuerte pisotón al slytherin, que la soltó de inmediato. La castaña no se paró a pensar nada ni a ver si le había hecho daño, sino que salió disparada hacía la puerta y cuando ya la tenia abierta y se disponía a salir para jamás volver a pisar ese baño una mano blanquecina se atravesó en su camino cerrándole la puerta, su única vía de escape de un portazo.

Draco no atinó a preguntarse el porque de sus acciones, sino que al cerrar la puerta frente a las narices de la chica la tomó firmemente de los hombros y la acorralo contra la puerta.

Hermione se preguntó que demonios le había picado a Malfoy para comportarse de ese modo. Dejarla irse hubiese sido lo mejor para ambos, pero no. Y lo peor ahora estaba acorralada contra la pared con un slytherin que la odiaba… ¿la odiaba?

La castaña tuvo miedo de responder esa pregunta y tratando de salir de sus pensamientos subió la cabeza para mirar fijo al rubio.

_Mala idea_

Ya que Draco solo esperaba una señal, pequeña aunque fuera por parte de Hermione para lanzarse a sus labios.

Primero fue simplemente juntar los labios en un apretón que hizo a Hermione lanzar un pequeño gemido de dolor, lo que el Malfoy aprovecho para internar su lengua en la boca de ella y buscarla, buscar la lengua de Granger. Mientras lo hacia iba apretándose cada vez mas a la castaña hasta que ya no existía distancia que los sepárese.

Hermione trato de reaccionar ante el gesto, pero simplemente no pudo encontrar una razón lógica a todo y sentenció que hoy el mundo se había vuelto de cabeza, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que Malfoy la picaba tanto que estaba comenzando a responder y aunque le costara aceptarlo y asumirlo la mañana siguiente. Malfoy besaba jodidamente bien.

Sin más pensamientos que no venían al caso, ambos chicos se fundieron en un beso profundizado por el rubio aunque bien seguido por la castaña, una batalla entre lenguas que parecía no iba a tener fin, la castaña paso de tener las manos como tabla a sus lados a comenzar a subirlas lentamente hacia Draco una a la espalda y otra a su cabeza revolviéndole el platinado cabello de vez en vez.

Pero el aire comenzaba a faltarles por lo que se separaron, y recién en ese preciso momento ambos comenzaron a tomar conciencia de lo que acababan de hacer.

- Esto nunca paso Granger – Susurró el rubio con voz ronca al lado de la chica.

- No tienes que repetirlo dos veces – agregó la castaña con un hilo de voz.

Y sin más palabras, Hermione salió del baño tan rápido, que podría haber ganado una carrera de maratón, dejando a un Draco abochornado en su interior.

¿¡Qué demonios había sido eso!?... El besando a Granger, ahora si estaba frito, si su padre se enteraba de que había besado a una sangre impura y que le había gustado, saldría de azkaban solo para colgarlo del cuello. Le ganaría al señor tenebroso en su labor por si fallaba en la misión… aunque su padre no tenia porque enterarse de ello… además dudaba si la sangre sucia abriera la boca alguna vez, aunque su yo interior le decía que no lo haría nunca.

Ahora si tenía una pelotera en su cabeza, talvez no era una tontería eso de que los hombres no lloran. Si, eso debía ser, la debilidad del momento le había hecho fijarse en los labios de la Gryffindor y le había incitado a besarla, llorar era para débiles, no para él. No podía haber otra explicación.

Y sabia que si se la contaba a si mismo un par de veces, talvez terminara creyéndolo.

**Fin**

_Se preguntarán que ha sido todo lo que acaban de leer y bueno no tengo una respuesta coherente para ello xD…_

_Espero les allá gustado, o al menos llamado la atención el one-shoot… y les digo la verdad, para mi eso de que los hombres no lloran es una verdadera estupidez jajaj… pero bueno cada quien con su opinión y para mi esto quedaba perfecto para Malfoy:)_

_¿Reviews para mí?_

_oOkaturixOo_


End file.
